Sunshine Always Comes after a Rainy Day
by Starfire072302
Summary: It Is a bright and shining Saturday in Death City. Maka awakens, ready for a day of fun with Tsubaki, Liz, And Patty. It is going to be wonderful! But when unexpected rain starts up, Maka is stuck with soul! What will occur with these two teens trapped together in the same apartment? Hopefully, They will stay alive! One shot! Plz read and Review!


Hello there my faithful Readers! :D Welcome to my latest story! There are more Teen Titans Stories Coming, but i have Writer's Block. Ima just go with the Flow! :P Enjoy, and-

Maka: Begin already! -.-

Me: Geez! sorry maka! dont mean to tick off meh fave!

Soul: Hey! What about me! Im the coolest on the show!

Me: heh heh! *Sweat Drop* you too soul! you too... btw, its in Maka's POV

* * *

I wake to the light pounding at my eyelids. I squint, and open them, looking out the drawn blinds. I look at my calendar, and grin. Saturday. I'm hanging out with Liz, Patty, And Tsubaki today! I leap out of bed, and quickly undress, singing my Favorite song, skipping around my room and grabbing pieces of clothing.

_"There's a stranger in my bed,_  
_There's a pounding in my head_  
_Glitter all over the room_  
_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_  
_DJ's passed out in the yard_  
_Barbie's on the barbecue_

_This a hickie or a bruise?_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_  
_Damn_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_oh oh oh woah_

_Last Friday ni-"_

My happy singing comes to an abrupt stop when I hear a scream I recognize as Soul's.

I look over just in time to see his head fly back, and a spirt of blood fly from his nose. He claps both hands over his nose to try, and fail, to stop the bleeding

I'm only in my panties, and holding a bra. I shriek and cover my chest with both hands, eyes as wide as saucers. My breast has developed into D cup instead of A cup.

"SOUL! YOU PERVERT!" I shriek. I grab a leather book off my desk, still covering my breast with one arm,and slam the book into Soul's skull.

"MAKA CHOP!"

The impact leaves a dent, and he flies backward, then turning over onto his stomach, and getting up. he the valts for the bathroom, probably to get a tissue. I giggle, and continue getting dressed.

I end up in a light pink blouse, and dark skinny jeans, paired with some pink flats. I comb my hair, and put them into their normal pig tails, but tied with pink ribbons. I then put on some dangly earrings with small clear stones shaped like hearts hanging from them, with a matching necklace.

I trot out of the room happily, and than stop in my tracks as I hear a loud Bang. I jump and pivot on my heel over to my window. Rain splatters furiously on the window pain. No! It cant be RAINING! I'm supost to hang out with my friends today!  
I dash into the living room, not even Acknowledging **(A/N. Took me forever to spell that.)** Soul, sitting on the couch. I snatch the remote from him, and Switch the channel to channel four.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Soul shoots me a steely glare.

"Well, the sudden weather change is affecting my plans! I need to see how long it will be raining!" I retort.

"Probably not long. We are in nevada after all," He says.

I look at the T.V. in the middle of a News Report.

_" - thunderstorms will be raging through Death city All of today, and until noon tomorrow."_ The news Lady drones.

"What?!" I whine. Soul smirks.

"Guess you're stuck here with me," Soul chuckles. I glare and restrain myself from Maka Chopping him into next week.

He snatches the flipper, and changes the channel back to whatever he was watching, which turns out to be _The Matrix._ The movie drags on and on, and I doze off.

_"Boom!" _

I wake with a start, and look at the screen, where an explosion took place.I grab a blanket, and try to fall asleep again, only to be awakened by another explosion, followed by a clap of thunder. Damn, why does this movie have so many explosions?

I wake again to a cry. I glare stiffly at the screen, and watch as the main character, Neo, Fights the main Villan, Agent Smith. Wait, Agent Smith looks a lot like Elrond from _Lord of the rings... _**(A/N: They're the same actor! xD And yes, I have the film! Still do not understand it completely.)**

Im awakened again by soul this time.

"Hey. Maka. Sleeping durring a movie? So uncool." He criticizes. I glare at him.

"I've been awakened FOUR times! Leave me the hell alone! I barley understand this anyway!" I say stiffly.

He puts his hands up with surrender, and looks back at the screen. This time When I doze off, I stay asleep. And I dream, Strangely about riding a unicorn.

* * *

Later, I wake up, and I am stretched out across the couch. There is a pillow placed under my head. Soul must have done this. I roll onto my back, and rub the sleep from my eyes. I stand up, and walk over to the fridge to get a snack. I grab an apple, and grab a knife. I set it on the cutting board, and slice it into equal peaces.  
I set out into the hall. I enter my room, and set the apple slices on my desk. I then walk down the hall to get a glass of water. I pour water into a glass from the fridge filter, and walk back to my room. I run smack dab into soul.

The glass spills all over the carpet, and onto Soul's left sock.

"Sorry..." I murmur. He nods, and just kneels down to remove his socks. He tosses them into the hamper in the corner of the hall.

"It's fine." He says, about to continue down the hall. I grab his wrist, and he turns.

"What?" He asks, obviously confused.

"Why did you cover me? When we- I mean you, were watching the move?" I ask quietly.

His ruby eyes dart down to meet my green ones. He is almost two inches taller than me now. "Because your curled up position didn't look quite comfortable. Kinda uncool." I barley catch what he ads next."And you look cute when your sleeping..." He tries to bull his wrist away, but my grip tightens.

I blush. "You... think im cute?" I ask shyly.

He nods, not meeting my eyes. "Uncool, right? I think my meister is cute when she sleeps."

I smile. "No. Not at all. Soul, You look cute when you sleep, too." My grip loosens, and I grab his hand instead. He hives me his shark toothed grin, and intertwines our fingers. He takes my other hand and intertwines it with his free one. I blush furiously, but he has no fear. Or at least, hes not showing it.

But im terrified.

Im beginning to get lost in his beautiful Ruby eyes. The seem to bore into my soul, comfort me. I take a hand from his, and stroke his soft cheek. He stares into my green ones, and his drift closed. Content? No. Hes leaning forward, closer, and closer, and my eyes close halfway. His lips are inches from mine. I can feel his soft breathes on my mouth. He leans forward another inch, and his lips meet mine. My eyes close all the way, and I feel his free arm bind around my waist, and mine moves from his cheek to his neck, tangling itself in his snowy hair.  
His lips move gently against mine, and that is all that matters right now. The world is melting away. Our fingers are still intertwined when we pull apart, both smiling. I am blushing.

"I love you, Maka," Soul says. I grin.

"I love you too Soul, I have for a while. Since we met, actually. I always knew... There was just something about you."

He gives me a rare small smile. One without the teeth. He kisses me again, and I kiss him back. We break apart when we hear a small noise. A sigh? I look over Soul's shoulder to see Blair. She is smiling. Dis she just see all that? Us kissing, and confessing or feelings?

Her eyes widen at the sight of me looking at me, and she scurries off. I smile, and kiss Soul again. I hear the front door open, and look to where it is. Blair steps out. Probably to go to work at the Chupa Cabra.

* * *

After a few minutes of kissing and talking, we move our selves over to the couch. Soul lies on his back, and I move myself so my hands are resting on his chest, my body on top of his. We start a conversation, and our hands intertwine as we talk. I push myself up so my lips meet his. he lets out a little sigh of content. I hear the door open again, but I dont care this time. Soul's lips on mine are the only thing that matters right now. Then I hear a scream.

"Maka! What are you doing kissing him!"

I break away, highly annoyed, and look at the person talking.

Papa. I look over at blair and glare.

"Did you brig him here?!"

Blair looks at me. "No! He wanted to see you, so he followed me here. I didn't know you too were making out."

I glare at her. "We were just kissing, Blair! Why are you making wild assumptions like that?!"

"Teehee! sorry" She giggles.

I focos my stare back at my papa, who has now turned paler than a sheet.

"Papa, I love him. You do not have a say in who I date." I growl.

"I am your father, Maka! I love you! I don't want you to get hurt!" He whines.

"I hate you, though! You cheated on Mama, and I saw you!" I cry. Tears threaten to come to my eyes. Soul holds me close, as if to say it's ok. "And soul would never, ever hurt me!"

"No, I wouldn't." He says. He sends a steely glare to papa. "I love Maka. You cant change that, old man."

"I'm not old!" Papa says, obviously highly offended. "Im Thirty-two..."

Blair hoists herself off her perch on the counter. "No, your not old spirit. I'm twenty eight. your only four years older than me." She hugs him, and hesitates before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
He blushes, and pulls her tord him. She places her hands on his biceps, and his are around her waist. Her breast is pressed up against his chest. She Pulls his face closer to hers, and slides her slender fingers down his tie. He smirks. I almost throw up.

Placing her hand back on his bicep, she pulls his face to hers.

"Ok, ew! Save it for later you two!" I spit.

They pull away unhappily.

"Papa, leave me alone. I'm gonna be with Soul wether you like it or not." I sneer.

"But Maka!" He tries to protest.

"No! Now get out of our apartment." I snap.

"Come with me, Spirit. We can continue in my room." Blair chirps. Papa shrugs, and follows her.

"Yay! I totally dissed him!" I say excitedly to Soul. He grins, and kisses me. And we dont care about the rain pounding on the roof, or Papa and Blair in the other room.

All that matters is each other.

I guess sunshine really does come after a rainy day.

* * *

Yay! My second Soul Eater story! ^.^ review! fave! and... *looks back and forth* Follow. :P


End file.
